Point of View
by MitchCrosszeria
Summary: Ultra Magnus is a 'by the book' bot, when it comes to authority. So when he gets turned into a sparkling, and is being taken care of by bonded couple Optimus and Ratchet, will his point of view change? Read to find out! Follows after 'Deadlock' AU from there! Optimus/Ratchet pairing, Transformers Prime world! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**SOOOO random story I came up with hope you all enjoy PLEASE review, follow and/or favorite! XD ALSO I own nothing! Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro! Although I wish I did own it and if I did this story would happen!**

*Ultra Magnus POV*

Ever since I had been reunited with my fellow Autobots I have been stumped. They don't take to authority like they did back on cybertron and I'm not sure why. In my opinion it's quite disrespectful and they need to have they memories jogged that during war we have no time for relationships and such. Feelings are a weak link in war and you can never allow yourself to let the enemy see the affection if you do.

That is why it surprised me when I found out that the Autobot Commander was ina relationship with the CMO Ratchet. Bonded in fact. Of all the mechs on earth Optimus was the last he expected. But he would make no complaints as this was his leader. The only thing that bothered him in the slightest was how he found out.

* * *

_I walked down the quiet hallways of the current Autobot base, I was on my way to give Optimus the reports of the last battle that had happened. When I arrived to Optimus' quarters, just as I was about to knock, I heard him and someone talking. I pressed my helm closer again the door in attempt to hear better and what I heard surprised me._

_"Are we ever going to tell Magnus about us?" The other person asked, and it sounded like Ratchet._

_"Of course we will Ratchet, just not know, in a few days or so, we want him to be more comfortable first," Optimus said._

_"Yes, right now the way that he's acting he'll have a spark attack finding out we're bonded," Ratchet said giving a slight chuckle. Then there was silence and a kissing noise._

_I stepped back from the door in a daze, Optimus is bonded to Ratchet. Breaking such protocol, but I couldn't do anything about it anyway, Optimus is my superior and my Prime._

_I headed back to my quarters to take a nap and hopefully wake up realizing this was a terrible nightmare_.

* * *

Unfortunately I woke up and it was all true, I wasn't going to do anything about it. If that was what my Prime wanted to do then let it be.

I was remembering what Optimus had told me the other day, that this team of there's is more powerful than an army. That is was a family, a concept of the natives of earth, I supposed that is was something that I would have to adjust to and learn it.

While sitting in my quarters reading on some datapads, I got a ping to come to the main room. Putting the datapad away I exited the room and headed to the main room.

Once I got there, everyone else was in there all looking at the main monitors while Ratchet typed things. I walked up next to Optimus and Ratchet who were standing close together and I knew why.

"What is it what's going on?" I asked.

"Decepticon mining activity, there's a strong energy signature coming from the mine though, you all might want to go and check it out," Ratchet said turning to us.

There were nods and 'yes' answers from everyone, and just as Ratchet started to get the coordinates for the ground bridge, I pulled Optimus aside.

"Optimus, sir, I um, I heard you and Ratchet the other day, and I know that you two are bonded," I said keeping the straightest face I could.

If Optimus was human he would be pale," I see, well I hope it doesn't bother you Magnus, but yes I am bonded to Ratchet."  
"I will respect your decision, Optimus sir and am happy you have found happiness in this war," I replied dipping my helm in response.

"Thank you Magnus, I appreciate it," Optimus said giving a slight smile.

I turned back and we saw that the ground bridge was ready so we all headed through but before we did I saw Optimus stop by Ratchet, so I decided to wait for my Commander.

"You better come back," Ratchet said smirking.

Optimus smiled," I always do."

Ratchet let a rare smile show and pulled the Prime down kissing him gently. And once finished Optimus followed me put the ground bridge.

When we got there the others had gotten themselves into a fight already, shooting the 'Cons that were in the mine. Starscream was in the back, and it looked like the energy signal was a relic that Starscream was picking up.

"It's a relic!" Bulkhead yelled while shooting.

"Scrap, Starscream got it, Optimus we need to find a way to retrieve it!" Arcee told him.

"Agree, Autobots, get the relic from Starscream, but make sure to not damage it!" Optimus commanded them.

Starscream picked the device up and I couldn't tell what it looked like from where I was, but it looked like a weapon.

"Ah, perfect timing Autobots! I get to test my new toy on you pests!" Starscream shouted laughing evilly after.

"Aim for his arms try to get it out of his hands before he fires it we do not know what it does!" I said to them.

The complied and fired at Starscreams arms, and I started to get a little worried when we were all missing and right as Starscream fired it Smokescreen hit his arm putting the shot off aim. It hit the energon that I was standing next to, and I gasped when it started glowing then a bright light engulfed me and everything changed.

*Optimus POV*

I covered my optics as the bright light the relic created made Magnus disappear. Once it was gone I ran over to when a slight smoke lay over the area.

I glanced around not seeing Magnus anywhere," Magnus! Where are you?!"

"I ri' here Optimu'," A small voice said, and I looked down to see nothing more than a sparkling.

Looking at it closer, it was marine blue and had accents of red on it. It also had, for a sparkling, large shoulder pads, and then it hit me.

"Magnus?" I asked the small Cybertronian sparkling.

"When di' you get 'o tall?" Magnus asked me.

I covered my mouth not believing what I was looking at," Ultra Magnus my friend, it seems you have been turned into a sparkling."

The look on his little face was priceless, but then the Decepticon fire started again, so I quickly picked up Magnus and ran behind some rocks contacting Ratchet.

:_Ratchet I need a bridge, now_: I said in a demanding tone.

:_Why, is someone hurt_?: He asked.

:_Not exactly_: I replied looking at Magnus in my arms.

:_What does that mean? What's wrong?_: Ratchet asked again.

:_Magnus is a sparkling_: I said letting out a sigh.

:_WHAT!?_:

**So, please tell me what you think, if you want more, want less? Lol anyways please tell me! I want to know and Please go check out my other stories and th Live Broadcast of the Zero Company on my bio, it's very funny!**  
**-Zero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I'm so glad that my story is being enjoyed! Cookies for my four AWESOME reviewers: 1XxKiraXx1, WingedWolfAlari, sonic and amy 4, and the guest! Thank you all and hope you enjoy this chapter, please review!**

***Ratchet POV***

:WHAT?!: I screamed through the comm link at my mate, who had told me some quite unbelievably information. How in the name of Primus did that happen?!

:Please open the groundbridge, explainations can come later: Optimus said quickly over the 'Cons firing.

:Right away Optimus, Ratchet out: I cut the link and opened a bridge to his coordiantes, and then turned awaiting his arrival. I watched as my bonded walked through the bridge along with a small sparkling in his arms and he was quickly followed by the rest of the group. Optimus walked over to me and handed the mech to me, and I started running diagnostics over him.

"Ra'et wha' i' wrong wit' me?" Magnus asked me in a rather amusing voice.

"Nothing is damaged, he is simply a sparkling, but his mind is the same age just not his body and CPU, as you can see he isn't registering that he isn't talking right, because his CPU is same as a sparklings," I informed everyone while I got a cube of energon ready for Magnus.

"So, what happens with the commander until the doc figures out how to change him back?" Wheeljack asked from the corner.

"Until I can figure out how to change him back, we will just have to take care of him like a normal sparkling," I said while handing Magnus back to Optimus, so that I could, get a small bottle to put Magnus' energon in. I could only imagine what was running through his mind.

***Ultra Magnus POV***

I looked around the room, I was in a complete panic at the moment. Why was everyone so huge, I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Ratchet was talking about how I was turned into a sparkling, that's when I looked at myself and started to get quite upset.

And instead of getting angry like a normal bot I found myself bursting into tears and wailing in Optimus' arms. And he responded by cuddling me into his arms and humming queitly to calm me down and surprisingly it worked.

I immediately found myself ceasing from my crying and slowly falling into recharge in his arms.

***Optimus POV***

I hummed queitly as Magnus fell into a deep recharge in my arms. I glanced up at Ratchet who had the energon for Magnus in his hands.

"Ratchet, perhaps since we are a bonded couple, we could take care of Magnus while he is in this state," I suggested.

Ratchet nodded before speaking," Indeed, and I, being the medic, would be good to take care of him, and you know, he is kinda cute."

Ratchet walked over and stood next to me, as he gently stroked a finger over Magnus' small face. I smiled at the thought of Ratchet and I having our own child, and for now Magnus could be our practice to see if we were going to be any good.

"Why don't we bring him to our room, it's getting late and he's already asleep," I told Ratchet quietly.

"Yes, I'm quite tired actually," Ratchet said stretching.

We said our goodnights to the rest of the group and headed to our quarters to prepare to recharge for the night. I walked down the hallway holding Magnus in one arm and I had my other hand intertwined with Ratchets' as we headed to our quarters. Once we got there, I walked over to our berth and set Magnus down carefully. Ratchet and I did the few things we do before bed and then went to lay down for recharge.

I picked up Magnus again and let Ratchet crawl over to the side of the bed that was by the wall. We then curled up together with Magnus between us sound asleep.

***Ratchet POV***

Optimus and I had laid down on our berth with little Magnus between us in a deep recharge. I smiled and looked up at Optimus who was looking at him as well and starting to doze off.

I reached over and stroked my fingers over his face and then leaned over pressing a firm but gentle kiss to his lips. I felt him break the kiss and move his face kissing the top of my helm firmly. I was surprised when he leaned his head down further and kissed the top of Magnus' helm gently too.

He looked up at me with soft eyes," He's our child for now Ratchet."

I nodded at him and looked down at Magnus, and I did the same as Optimus, seeing what he had told me. I looked up to see that Optimus had fallen into recharge and I soon found myself asleep as well.

***Magnus POV***

I opened my optics and saw the dark ceiling of my quarters, and I sighed in relief. It had all been a dream, thank Primus. I lifted my hands to rub my face to gasp when I saw a pair of small hands in front of my optics. I the heard two different cycles of breathing, and I looked to my sides to see Optimus asleep on one side and Ratchet asleep on the other.

I laid there trying to figure out how I got here, then I remembered that I had started crying then Optimus hummed to me. Then I fell into recharge. I realized that I needed energon and I firgured who better to get it for me than Ratchet. So I rolled over and poked Ratchet's face gently and I woke him up almost instantly.

"What do you need Magnus?" He asked me quietly.

"I need ene'on," I said and I frowned when I heard the way I was talking, but my CPU wasn't correcting it.

Ratchet chuckled quietly," You need some energon?"

I nodded and Ratchet slipped out of the berth grabbing me in the process. He walked to the energon dispenser quietly and got a cube out from it.

He put the corner of it to my lips," Here, drink up."

I imeediatly grabbed it and started drinking the energon. Ratchet sat there quietly as I drank and I felt very comfortable in his arms, I had a feeling that is was just the sparkling in me at the moment that was making me think like that.

A few minutes later I had drank a little over half the cube when I started feeling very sleepy again. Ratchet noticed this and took the cube away from my mouth, and I wanted to reach out for it but found my optics closing slowly instead.

Just as I fell into recharge again, Ratchet had placed me between himself and Optimus. And I felt very content with where I was.

* * *

**So, here is chapter two! Hope you all enjoyed and please review and favorite/follow! Thanks!**  
**-Zero**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long I got terrible writers block! But here it is! I don't own Transformers Prime and sadly I never will, these characters belong to Hasbro!**

* * *

*Optimus POV*

I woke up the next mourning with my lover and Magnus in my arms. I smiled to myself as I slid off of the bed to retrieve energon from the dispenser. Wheeljack had recently invented a device that created energon through solar power, so we no longer had to worry about energon stocks. Lucky that was one of Wheeljack's few invention that didn't blow up his lab. I had a separate building built for him to do his inventing in, so he wouldn't blow everyone up.

My eyes widened when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, but I relaxed when I realized it was only Ratchet. I turned around and returned the gesture to my bonded kissing him.

He smiled then spoke," Good morning Orion."

I smiled, I loved hearing him call me that name," Good Morning Ratchet, Magnus is still asleep?"

"Yes he is, he will probably wake up soon needing some energon," Ratchet said getting his energon.

"Hmm, good I am going to head out to the main room, say hello to everyone," I said to Ratchet kissing him one last time before exiting the room.

Once in the main room, I saw that everyone except Bumblebee and Bulkhead. I walked over to where everyone was mingling and smiled to them before speaking.

"Good Morning everyone," I said.

Smokescreen turned to him and smiled," Morning sir."

"Please Smokescreen, call me Optimus," I said to him.

"Oh, sorry Optimus," He said rubbing his head sheepishly.

I chuckled and turned my attention to where the children were seated watching T.V. I immediately felt a lump in my throat. I would have to tell the children that Ultra Magnus was a sparkling at the moment. I was worried at what their reaction would be.

"Jack, Raf, Miko we need to tell you something,"

*Ultra Magnus POV*

I opened my optics to find myself laying on something warm, I rolled over on my side to hear a spark beat and when I looked up I saw Ratchet reading a data pad. He noticed I was awake, so he sat up setting me lightly in his lap.

"Good morning Magnus," He said to me.

"Goo' mo'ning Ra'et," I said frowning when I didn't correct my dialect again.

Ratchet chuckled," I bet you're low on energon, I'll get you some."

Ratchet then picked me up in his arm carrying me over to the energon dispenser. Once he had a cube out he put the corner of it to me lips and it was only then that I noticed my tanks were very low, so I immediately grabbed the cube and started gulping it down.I had finished off most of the cube, Ratchet got a comm from Optimus.

:_Ratchet, please bring Magnus to the main room if he is awake_: He said.

:_He is I'll bring him there right away_: Ratchet said cutting the link.

"Come on Magnus, if I am correct I think you're going to be facing the children for the first time, in this...state" Ratchet said holding back a smile.

*Optimus POV*

I watched silently as my lover entered the room with Magnus in his arms. I glanced over to the children watching them trying to see what Ratchet was holding . Once he was over near us I put my arm around Ratchets shoulders, figuring that this would be a good time to tell them about Ratchet and I relationship.

The children gasped when they saw the sparkling in Ratchets arms.

"When did Ratchet get a kid?! Isn't he too old for that or something?" Miko asked and I heard Ratchet utter a quiet "Puh-lease".

I chuckled," No, Miko you misunderstand, does this sparkling look familiar to any of you?"

They all shook their heads and Ratchet spoke up," Jack, Raf, Miko, this is Ultra Magnus."

"Oh. My. God. I can totaly see it! He's so cute!" Miko commented.

Magnus' little optics narrowed," I am no' cu'e!"

Everyone laughed and Magnus only got more upset, I glanced over at Ratchet who had a rare smile on his face. I faintly smiled before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Ratchets' cheek, who glance up at me surprised. Suddenly, though, Agent Fowler bursted in the room.

"Prime! What's going on out there and- what is that?" He asked suddenly, refering to Magnus who was sitting infront of the children.

"Agent Fowler, unfortunatly Ultra Magnus has been transformed into a spar-... baby," I corrected myself, knowing that he wouldn't understand our terms.

"He's been WHAT!?"

* * *

**Again I am soooo, sorry that this took so long! Writers block has been taking a strong hold on me lately! I'll try to update sooner this time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**OKAY, soooo here's chapter 4, I've been trying to update more but this is the only story I have a little inspiration for, which makes me REALLY upset! But I'll try to update more!Also Bumblebee has his voice back! Also thank you to those who voted on my poll, the winner is that Magnus will get sick, I have a great idea thanks to Girl Supersonicboy!**

* * *

***Optimus POV***

"He's been WHAT?!"

I cringed slightly before responding to him," Agent Fowler, we do not know how this happened, but Ratchet is working hard to find a solution to this problem."

"Prime, I get that and it's good that Ratch' is working on a solution, but you are now one soldier short! And that's something that you don't need right now, the 'Cons attacked one of our military bases with some new weapon. It destroyed everything, and you weren't there Prime! And why? Because you were here, babysitting!" As Agent Fowler finshed, the entire base had gone silent.

I sighed," Agent Fowler, we did not recieve any indication that the Decepticons were making any movement."

"Well they were there Prime and I don't know what to tell you, but this needs to be taken care, or I will," The Agent said while walking over to the door leaving the base.

I sighed heavily turning around to look at my companions.

"What are we going to do Optimus?" Smokescreen asked.

"First we need to find out what the Decepticons are planning, Ratchet please do some research on their activity," I said looking to Magnus," And perhaps I can wa-"

"I'll watch Magnus!" Bumblebee said popping forward.

"Why thank you Bumblebee I would greatly appreciate that, I would like to go for a little drive," I thanked him turning towards the exit, while watching Ratchet hand Magnus to Bumblebee," I am going on patrol then."

Taking one more glance back at my comrades, I exited the base, stress heavy on my mind.

* * *

***Bumblebee POV***

"Come on Magnus, let's go and see what Raf is doing," I said looking down at the sparkling in my arms.

"Ok'y," He replied.

I took Magnus over to the kids T.V. area to see Raf racing with Jack. I set him down next to their couch and leaned over them.

"Aw! I lost again! I think you're cheating Raf!" Jack said tossing the controller onto the table.

Raf laughed," I swear I'm not Jack!"

"He's just that good Jack, hey he may even beat me someday!" I said smiling.

"You know I will Bee!" Raf said setting his remote down and walking over by Magnus," So what are you guys going to do?"

"Not sure yet, but I thought that whatever we do you could tag along," I offered.

"Sure sounds like fun!" He replied.

So Raf hung out with Magnus and I until had finished what he was doing for the day so he came and took Magnus from us. He thanked us for watching him though.

"Do you need a ride home Raf?" I asked him.

"Yeah I need to get home, its getting late," He replied, so I transformed and opened my door allowing him in, then I tore out of the base taking my friend home.

* * *

***Ratchet POV***

I walked down the hallways to Optimus' and I's quarters with Magnus in my arms.

"Did you have a good day?" I asked him arriving to the door typing in the code.

He nodded his head in response and realized that this expierience could good for him. It allowed him to see everything from a different manner.

"That's good, do you need some energon?" I asked him.

"Ye' plea'," He replied and I smiled while grabbing a cube for him.

He drank the cube up and started getting drowsy, not that I was surprised. After drinking energon most sparklings become tired.

"Alright time for bed for you, okay?" I said and smiled softly when he nodded and rubbed his small fisted hands on his eyes.

I took him into the berthroom and set him down gently kissing his forehelm and exiting the room.

* * *

***Magnus POV***

As Ratchet exited the room I started thinking a little bit before I drifted off. I realized that Optimus was true to his word when saying that this team is a family. Perhaps what happening to me was a good thing, it has already taught me some good lessons.

As I started to drift off I coughed a little bit and my eyes widened when the faintest amount of rust came out. I had no time to think anymore, it would have to wait till mourning because I felt myself drift of into a deep sleep.

* * *

***Optimus POV***

Arriving back from my patrol for the day, I headed straight to my quarters. Opening the doors I came in to Ratchet sitting on the couch reading a datapad.

"Good evening Ratchet," I greeted him seating myself next to him.

"Hello Orion," He said leaning over and kissing me.

"You can never get away from work can you?" I said noticing he was looking over medical statistics.

"Just doing a look over of everyone, nothing strenous," He said shutting the datapad down and putting it away.

"Hmm, well I think you can stop working for now," I said putting my arm around his waist and pulling him close," I missed you all day."

"I missed you too Orion," He said then kissed me," We should probably go to bed though."

I looked at him and frowned hoping we could spend some time together to do some things.

"Optimus we can't do that with Magnus here," He said putting a hand on my thigh.

"Oh right, I had forgotten he was here," I said," Well then let's just go to bed."

So we stood up and headed to the berthroom with our arms around each other. Then we carefully laid down in the berth as to not awaken Magnus. And I fell asleep happy knowing they were both safe in my arms.

* * *

**I had to put a little Optimus Ratchet fluff in there! I just love that couple! Anyways next chapter I will give a little info on the disease I have for Magnus! Please review! It will help me update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey you guys, I'm sorry this has taken so long, but I'm really trying and I hope you're not too mad at me! Cookies for all my reviewers, I love my feedback and hope you continue giving it to me even though I am slow at updating! Please enjoy and follow/favorite/review! XD**

***Optimus POV***

* * *

I woke up to find my lover absent from the berth, including little Magnus. I sat up and stood up stretching and seeing that I had slept in a little bit this morning. Standing up I exited the room and found that Ratchet and Magnus were not in the quarters.

"Hmm, must be in the main room," I said to myself before heading to the door and then to the main room.

When I got there I still did not see Ratchet or Magnus, but instead I saw that everyone was gathered around the entrance of the medbay. I raised my eyebrow before walking over to my friends.

"What is going on?" I said them timidly.

"Magnus is sick," Bumblebee said holding Raf close to his chestplates.

"With what?" I asked worry starting to fill my processor.

"Doc doesn't know yet, he said for everyone to keep out except you, he said that you could go in," Smokescreen said scooting away from the entrance.

I nodded to them and entered the room making sure to close the door behind me. When I got in I found Ratchet doing several things on his monitors and he had Magnus hooked up to several devices and the little commander was looking very sickly and weak.

"Ratchet," I said quietly.

He glanced back and I could see the stress, fear and worry in his optics," Optimus, you're awake."

"Yes...what is diagnosis?" I inquired.

"An illness he had as a sparkling, called Corrodia Gravis, by his body being reversed in age it must have reactivated the disease, one upside is that it is not contagious," He said keeping his optics locked on the information the monitors were displaying.

"What does it do," I asked keeping my voice low.

"It slowly destroys the body...rust starts to consume the body systems slowly, I can't believe I was blind enough to miss this. This is all my fault and now he may not survive and why? Because of my stupidity!" Ratchet spat out the last part and I felt a strong dissaproval of the words he said about himself.

"Ratchet, this is not your fault, you are the most talented medic I have ever met. So I know that you will find a cure for this," I told him taking his face gently in my hands, before giving him a light kiss for encoragement," You've saved me enough times, to where I know you can save Magnus."

He smiled a bit and leaned a bit into my touch," Okay Optimus, I'll keep looking."

***Ratchet POV***

* * *

While leaning into my lovers gently soothing touch, I was interrupted by the sound of a Miko.

"Awww! That was so cute!" The asian girl exclaimed.

The calmness I had acquired was gone instantly and I felt myself tense with anger before shifting my optics to the girl who had her hands together and looking at Optimus and I with an enthralled look on her face.

"MIKO GET OUT!" I exclaimed rage filling my voice.

She giggled before running out, I sighed once the medbay doors closed and the girl was gone. Optimus chuckled quietly and gave me a kiss on the cheek," I will tell the others what is going on, they are all very worried, you continue researching for a cure."

After he said that he left before I could reply, so I simply turned back to the monitor and started looking though the data banks in Magnus' core processor and I sighed in relief when I found a file labeled Corrodia Gravis. Selecting it I found that there was a small incryption on it.

"Why would he put an incryption on a medical related file?" I asked myself, then opening the file it took me a mere five minutes to decrypt the file. I finally opened it and read through it, releasing the breath I was holding out of relief when I read the part about the cure.

"The only way to 'cure' Corrodia Gravis is to find a compatiable donor to do a energon transfusion."

After reading over the file serveral times, I typed down what I needed and went to check up on Magnus.

"How are you doing Magnus?" I asked him taking his little hand within my own.

"M' che't hurt Ra'et," He said with a quiet scratchy voice.

"Your chest hurts?" I asked him to comfirm that I had her him correctly, and he nodded back at me.

"Okay well, I need you to stay here no matter what and try to get some rest okay?" I asked him getting another nod out of him.

I stood and exited the room to give some information to the others about the situation. When I came out Optimus had seemed to just finished talking to them.

"I have explained the problem to them," Optimus whispered to me.

"Good, I have some good news," I told him touching his shoudler plating lightly and I felt his being lighten immediatly.

"I have some news," I announced to my companions," I have found a cure for Corrodia Gravis."

"That's great news!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, there's just one small problem, I need a compatiable donor, I will look through all the medical files and see if anyone is compatiable, and then if that person is willing," I told them.

"Who wouldn't be willing, I mean this is the commander we're talking about!" Smokescreen said.

"Smokescreen, I didn't necessarily mean anything by what I said," I told him shaking my head.

He rubbed his head sheepishly," Oh okay, just making sure doc."

"Well, now that you all know I have to finish getting all the information I need," I said.

"You know how to do the transfusion right?" Arcee asked.

I turned back and looked at her," Of course I do Arcee, that is just a silly question."

She rolled her optics and I went back into my medbay, and immediatly started digging through the archives.

After what seemed like days though, which was actually more like 45 minutes, I found the one compatiable bot and of course it had to be this particular one.

***Magnus POV***

* * *

I opened my optics slowly, noticing how raspy my breathes were. I looked over to see Ratchet at the monitors, watching the screens intently. I let out the slightest of a cough and it cause a intense pain to ring throughout my body also making me shudder violently.

I couldn't believe that being transformered into a sparkling brought this horrid disease back to my body systems. I hated it and hoped with all I had left that Ratchet would find the cure in my processor and decrypt the simple incryption I had put on there.

It was precationary, you could never guess what the Decepticons could scheme up. So I kept all my files incrypted.

`As these thoughts raged in my throbbing processor, I started falling into a restless and painful rehcharge again.

***Ratchet POV***

* * *

I stared at the screen not believe that Magnus and this bot were similar in any way. I shook myself out of the thoughts and went to exit the room, glancing at Magnus once to make sure he was okay.

I walked out to find them in the same area and all optics and eyes shifted to him when he came out, closing the door behind him.

"I have found the one compatiable donor that is present with us now," I said my optics darting around the room.

"Well? Who is it?" Bulkhead asked.

I took a breath before answering," It's Wheeljack."

The Wreckers optics widen and he stared at me for what seemed like forever.

"What?"

* * *

**Well there you have it, I really liked this chapter and hope you did too and I hope you express your like (if you did) by reviewing and if you didn't like it, please don't tell me.**

**Anyhow! Thanks for reading and I'll update again (hopefully) soon! XD**


End file.
